Liquid Diamonds
by toysrusgirl
Summary: Based on the end of the 4th (and last) graphic novel of Wish by CLAMP. It's 80 years after Shuichiro and Kohaku's reunion. Shuichiro is near death, according to the apologetic but delighted and gleeful demons. Kohaku doesn't want Shuichiro to leave..


Liquid Diamonds [wishes won't end like this]  
  
S: Based on the end of the 4th (and last) graphic novel of Wish by CLAMP. It's 80 years after Shuichiro and Kohaku's reunion. Shuichiro is near death, according to the apologetic but delighted and gleeful demons. Kohaku doesn't want Shuichiro to leave..  
  
AN: Sorry for excessive repetitiveness of Kohaku's name.. but I refuse to use "she" or "her", since Kohaku is, afterall, sexless. Using "it" seems quite awkward, so I just stuck to repeating the name.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Wish or any of its characters. Everything else (writings, ideas, etc.) belongs to me unless stated otherwise.  
  
*  
  
Kohaku's trembling hands clutched at Shuichiro's weak ones tightly. Kohaku's head is bowed.  
  
Although he can't see Kohaku's face, Shuichiro knew that Kohaku is crying, from the trembling he felt.. from Kohaku's hands to his.  
  
Then again, he didn't feel so sure, because he is losing feeling and sense as the clock ticked off the seconds.  
  
Tick.  
  
He can feel himself relaxing - no no, not relaxing, giving in.  
  
Tock.  
  
Tick Tock.  
  
Is time running faster... !?  
  
Shuichiro wondered for less than a moment before he lost interest in thinking.  
  
Kohaku seemed to feel him slipping away too and looked up.  
  
Out of his barely open eyes, Shuichiro sees the moisture on Kohaku's face. On cannot began to describe the size of the tears that roll down, nor their volume and shimmer.  
  
Angels' tears give off the impression of the fusion of diamonds and water. Gems that melt into liquid the moment they slide away from the eyes.  
  
It seemed so awkward. He wanted to laugh, but could barely make an audible sound.  
  
Reality check, Shuichiro, he thought.  
  
All signs of amusement departed his eyes.  
  
Seeing this, tears came even swifter from Kohaku's eyes. They dropped to the ground mercilessly, like heavy rain. But no rain could glisten so radiantly as an angel's tears and still make one feel so painful.  
  
Clink.  
  
The shattering sound of glass.  
  
Shuichiro didn't have to look. He knew before he understood.  
  
How can these liquid gems sound so solid when they touch the ground?  
  
Clink. Clink. Clink.  
  
One's heart would shatter to picture so many precious stones breaking.  
  
Then.. one's heart would be crushed to fine powder to see this angel cry.  
  
"No!" Kohaku gasped between sobs.  
  
More clattering of the tears.  
  
"This can't happen again!"  
  
Shuichiro shifted his head slightly and looked up at Kohaku.  
  
No, no.  
  
The corner of his lips moved and slightly curved upward.. the faintest hint of a smile. The sight of Kohaku can work such wonders.  
  
Kohaku.. you're so unhappy. No no.. don't be unhappy.  
  
"Don't..."  
  
Kohaku moved closer to his face to hear his words.  
  
"Don't cry.."  
  
"Shuichiro.." Kohaku was at a loss of words. Words cannot describe what a freshly damaged heart feels.  
  
Then it all rushed out.  
  
"I don't want you to die! Why.. I didn't completely grant you the wish then! No.. no.. I can't! How is it staying with you if you just go away like this?"  
  
By now all the sounds in the room have reduced to soft clinks sparsely intermitting Kohaku's words.  
  
It's not like I want to.. He wanted to tell her, but he lacked the strength or the heart to say so.  
  
Kohaku..  
  
Kohaku barely heard his faint, tired murmur before he is robbed of his energy.  
  
"Wishes don't end like this.. and they won't."  
  
*  
  
AN: This being the first fic I'm posting, it's quite depressing. However, I really do hope that it succeeded in capturing some sort of beauty in Shuichiro and Kohaku's relationship. This had originally been meant to be one-shot, but I guess I didn't close it off as nicely as I intended. So there will be one more chapter. 


End file.
